


Compensation for What I Need

by NaruKokitsu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Dreams, Gen, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Ed has a.... Dream?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take this how you will.... I don't own FMA and this is... purely insanity. ALSO I don't own the song Compensation for what I need or the lyrics.. Those belong to the beautiful and talented man named James Marsters. Check that shit out!
> 
> Consistent Italics are probably thoughts. :)
> 
> That said, Enjoy!

Ed let out a warm breath and glared at the door before him. Al was probably back at the dorm, fearing the incoming war between Flame and Fullmetal.

 

Ed sighed, "No avoiding it."

 

"Hey, Colonel Bast---"

 

He found himself staring at the view before him when he turned to face his superior officer.

 

Roy smirked, "Ah, of course; Fullmetal. What a pleasant surprise."

 

The drawl sounded so… _different_ from normal that it had Ed actually gulping in... anticipation? Of what, he wasn't sure.

 

"What are yo--"

 

"The only problem here is.." Roy cut him off, crossing the small office, apparently having at least seeming to have remembered his boots as well as his gloves… Too bad he forgot everything else, Ed noticed.

 

He pinned Ed to the door, locking it as he did, "You see, the problem is.. Edward… I want you. If I don't have you.. I'll go insane."

 

Ed gasped, eyes wide as he watched and squeaked when the door locked.

 

"Mustang! What-- What are you doing?!"

 

He barely got everything out without a squeak as Mustang pressed in closer, "Seducing the one I want."

 

"W-Wh--Wha--"

 

A kiss silenced the stammering blonde..

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (: [This is a break line] :)  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ed jerked awake, eyes bugging from his head.

 

"Big brother? Are you alright?" Al was staring, armor glinting in the moonlight as he shifted.

 

Ed shuffled the sheets over his lap, hiding his new problem, "… Y-yeah.."

 

Al tilted his head, waiting for more.

 

None came and the blond flushed, shifting to lay facing away from his little brother.

 

The final thought as he grinned, falling asleep:

 

_Damn… I didn't realize it but… Mustang's so…._

 

 _… SMALL_!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Author thrives on comments and Kudos~ XD


End file.
